Everlasting Promise
by narutohinatalover4ev
Summary: 3 demonesses of the East meet up with our favorite dogs of the West. Read about their journey though thier immortal life and how they meet their loves. PLZ READ & REVIEW! I want to know what you guys think. SesshxOC, InuxOC, & OCxOC!
1. Chapter 1

Everlasting Promise

K: This story was written by me and a friend. I hope you like it.

Chapter 1: Banishment

Today had been both a good and bad day for Kiki Tagashi. It was good because her power had grown to that of a Demon Lordess of the East. The reason she had become so powerful in such a short time was that those within her clan, the Panther Clan, whom vexed her or were too weak to stay in the clan were being turned into humans and being eaten by her. Each one made her stronger that the last one.

But now that is why she's in this predicament. Right now she was walking along a dirt path because she was banished from the Panther Clan, for eating her clan-mates.

"How dare they!" Kiki seethed.

"How dare they banish me! Me! I've done nothing to warrant this punishment! I've gotten rid of the weak in our clan! They should thank me!" Kiki ranted loudly. The anger rolling off her scared away the nearby demons. Kiki stomped up the path.

"Banished! Me! I'll show them! They'll be sorry they ever got rid of me!" Kiki crackles loudly. Making every nearby demon and human, shudder in fear of the insane-sounding voice.

K: Sorry this chapter is so short. I'm going to update soon.

A: You'd betta. We don't wana keep every1 waiting 2 long.

K&A: PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Everlasting Promise

K: I hope you are liking my story so far. My friend and I wrote it. We don't own Inuyasha. Wish we did but we don't so don't go suing us please! Also the A/N's are me and my friend talking during the story so don't mind it much kay?

Chapter 2: Runaway!

'Today was a good day so far.' Shadow thinks to herself as she calmly walks back to her cave in the Eastern Mountains. Humming to herself, Shadow didn't notice the unfamiliar scent coming from her cave until she saw the fire's glow emitting from her cave. Snarling angrily, Shadow made a dash to her cave with demon speed, ready to tear the intruder apart with her claws then mutilate the remains with her scythe. (A/N: I think that's what it's called. A stick, with a curved blade at the top? Oh well!) She stopped dead however, when she saw her parents Miako Wolf and Seta Wolf along with another, unfamiliar wolf demon. The snarl printed on her face, she walked toward her parents, as she avoided the stranger whom looked at her hungrily.

"Mother. Father. How . . . unexpected. Why are you here?" Shadow demanded quietly.

"Simple dearest, we have found you a mate." Miako says proudly as if the strange wolf demon was marrying her instead of her daughter.

"A wolf demon of course, no way is my daughter going to marry some other kind of demon. He is very powerful and he comes from the West. He is the head of his pack as well. So you don't have to worry about him being low in political power." Seta says gesturing do the stranger sitting by the fire.

"His name is Koga Wolf. As your father has said, he's from the West and has traveled very far to take you back as his mate dear. So wipe that look off your face and show some gratitude!' Miako says sternly. Shadow wipes the scowl off her face and looks at her with a bored face.

"And what exactly made you think that I wanted a mate in the first place?" Shadow asks bluntly. (A/N: Oh SNAP!) Her parents and Koga blink.

"Y-you don't want a mate?" Miako asks shocked. Shadow shakes her head firmly.

"But why?" Seta demands angrily.

"Simple. I like being free.' Shadow replies with a shrug of her shoulders. The 3 wolf demons blink.

"Free?"" Miako asks confused. Shadow nods.

"I like you. You have a strong fire in you. You are my perfect woman. I will enjoy breaking you." Koga says with a leer. (A/N: I'm sorry to those of you who like Koga, but my friend and I really don't. Sorry!) Shadow's eyes narrow coldly at Koga. Seta and Miako step back towards the fire as the darkness around them and the ice outside starts to shift angrily. Koga too caught up in his imagination, doesn't notice.

"I. Will. NEVER! Be. Your. WOMAN!" Shadow snarls hatefully. Koga smirks and stands. Before anyone can blink, Shadow binds him and her parents in ice and shadows. Making a run for it, Shadow flees her home and runs away.


	3. Chapter 3

Everlasting Promise

K: Just so you know there are 3 of us now working on this story. There's me K. My friend A, whose been working on this with me since the beginning. Then there's B, who just joined us in working on this story. Just so you know I'm Shadow in this story and A is Kiki and our third OC in this story is B. But you'll get to meet her later. Read please! And don't forget to REVIEW!

Chapter 3: The Meeting

Kiki was walking alongside a river in a human village she was passing through. Because she wanted time alone to herself to plot the demise of her old clan, she walked close to the river away from the scared humans who kept looking at her fearing that she would suddenly turn around and eat them. Suddenly a force slammed into her, knocking her into the ice cold river. Screeching like a cat (A/N: Then again she is one. Haha! A got all wet!) Kiki leapt out of the river and onto dry land, huffing in fright and from the cold.

"Huff, huff, huff. What the fuck was that!" Kiki screams. The few humans that were on the road flew in fright or the irritated demoness. Looking over at the force that knocked her into the river, she saw another demoness like herself/

'Looks like a wolf demon, judging by the tail anyways.' Kiki thinks to herself as she shakes off the water on her like a cat.

'Got to keep going. I can't go back! I WON'T! I will NOT be some trophy mate! NO FUCKING WAY!' Shadow thinks harshly as she recalls the last encounter with her parents. Looking around she sees what she hit and what made the shriek she heard.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to run into you, or knock you into the river." Shadow says as she stands. Quickly, Shadow runs over to the Panther demoness and helps her up. Shadow then looks her over with sharp blue eyes.

"Hey, you're a panther demoness aren't you?" Shadow inquires. Kiki nods.

"And you're a wolf demoness." Kiki states. Shadow nods in reply.

"Anyways, like I said before, I'm awful sorry for running into you and knocking you into the river." Shadow says diplomatically.

"It's okay I guess. I didn't get hurt, just wet." Kiki amends.

"But don't cats loathe water. And judging by the shriek you made it couldn't have been a pleasant experience." Shadow says bluntly.

"Yea, but it's okay. A little water never hurt anyone. And besides, people are always telling me I'm dripping with good looks. (A/N: OK! If you can tell me which anime I took that from I'll send you a cookie!)" Why were you running anyways? If you don't mind me asking that is." Kiki asks. Shadow looks Kiki over.

"Who are you?" Shadow asks avoiding the subject as to why she was running. Kiki was a taken back, but answered.

"I am Kiki Tagashi. A female, Panther demoness. Formerly of the Panther Clan on the Eastern Plains." Kiki states formally with a small bow. Shadow nods her acceptance

"And I am Shadow Shadow-Wolf. A female, Wolf demoness. Formerly of the Shadow-Wolf Clan in on the Eastern Mountains." Shadow says formally with a small bow of her own. Kiki nods her acceptance as well.

"As to answer your question, I am running away from my clan and a young wolf demon named Koga who's from the West. He wants me to be his trophy mate." Shadow says hatefully. Kiki nods.

"Well, my clan banished me for killing and eating my weak clan-mates." Kiki explains. Shadow blinks then smirks.

"Did they taste good?" Shadow asks slyly.

"Meh! They were okay I guess. I did get a few hairballs out of them." Kiki says just as slyly. Shadow laughs and Kiki joins in.

"Why don't we travel together? I'm sure we could get along." Kiki suggests as Shadow smiles.

"Okay, but you're not afraid of traveling with a Wolf? Even one that is being hunted down by her own clan?" Shadow asks with a serious tone.

"Nope! And you're not concerned with traveling with a banished Panther?" Kiki asks just as serious.

"I've traveled with worse company." Shadow says with a smirk. Kiki lightly shoves Shadow in response. Shadow smirks again and shoves back, hard. Kiki stumbles and falls into the river with a splash. (A/N: Hahaha! A got wet again!) Laughing, Shadow waits for Kiki to climb out.

"Let's go. I say we head West. What do you say?" Shadow asks starting to walk.

"Fine with me. But why do you keep pushing me into that damn river?" Kiki asks annoyed as she shakes the water out of her coat.

"Because it's funny to see a cat, you especially, get wet." Shadow says smirking evilly.

"You're EVIL! Kiki exclaims.

"Oh I know!" Shadow says proudly.

"Great, I'm the insane panther and you're the evil wolf. We are the best combo of freaks." Kiki says letting lose one of her insane laughs. Shadow joins in with an evil one. Both laughs sending everything in earshot scurrying for cover. At a slow walk, both demonesses moved on, heading West.

K: So how'd yawl like our story?

A: Hope yawl liked it! Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Everlasting Promise

Hey K here. B is gonna show up in here this chapter, so watch for her. A & I are working super hard trying to update this story so we hope you like it.

Chapter 4 The Rescue

"Where are we?" Kiki asks Shadow.

"Well, according to this chart of this region, we have just walked into Western Territory. We should be coming up on a human village soon. Though I'm merely judging this by these fields that surround us." Shadow says tossing away the now useless chart.

"You're right. This is the farmlands of humans, at least I think it is. They look like the ones from back home anyways." Kiki says.

"You are correct. It's farmland, for humans. You ready? The village is just over that hill." Shadow warns. Kiki nods and sets her jaw while placing her right hand on the long sword at her waist. Shadow hardes her face and sets her right hand on her long sword that was tied to her back. Both demonessess walk over the hill and into the small human village. As they walked through the village, the humans looked at them with mixed emotions. The elderly looked at them with fear. The adults looked at them with anger. And finally the children looked at them with awe. Suddenly there was a sound like breaking pottery. Shadow and Kiki look at one another and then vanish before the humans eyes. Traveling at demon speed, the two demonessess get the the place the pot broke at in less than 3 seconds. There they found a mob of humans surrounding a shop. Outside the shop was a young teenage-looking kitsune(demon fox). She was slowly and carefully picking up the pieces of a large pot that had been shattered.

"Haruka Ashikage! You're finished! We no longer want you here! Leave now or we will kill you!" A human with a spear shouts at the kistune. Other humans jeer or spit at the demoness. Face like a thundercloud, Shadow struts forward with Kiki on her heels. Shadow shoves her way to the front, knocking some humans to the ground in her fury. Angry, some turn to shove back when they notice her demon features, such as her wolf ears and tail. They notice the same features on Kiki and some try to flee. Quickly the rest get out of Shadow's and Kiki's way. Those who don't move are cut down by Shadow's sword.

"Why are you demons here. You'd best leave or-!" the human leader starts before Kiki has him by the throat.

"Or what? You'll kill us? Ha! We are demonesses of the East. We come the most powerful demon clans in the East. As such, we are the most powerful demonesses to come from our clans. So you'd best leave or ELSE!" Kiki says growling. Kiki then drops the human leader on his ass.

"You'd best listen to them Shinji. Even a weak human like you can sense their power can't you?" Haruka warns the human leader. Nodding, Shinji leaves with his mob right behind him as they disperse. Haruka continues to pick up the broken pieces of pottery. Sheathing her sword, Shadow kneels and starts to pick up the pieces of pottery as well, while Kiki gaurds their backs. As they both grab for the sme piece, Shadow speaks.

"My name is Shadow Shadow-Wolf. This is my friend and companion Kiki Tagashi. Are you okay?" Shadow asks kindly.

"I am Haruka Ashikage. And yes I am fine, thank you. In case you can't tell I'm a kitsune. You're a wolf demoness and your friend is a panther demoness correct?" Haruka says.

"Correct. What do you do here. If you don't mind me asking?" Shadow inquires.

"No problem. I'm a herbalist. I can cure humans and demons. I came to this human village because my cousin Shippo and his father were murdered by a pair of lightning demons." Haruka answers calmly.

"I am sorry for your loss. I'm here because I ran away from a marriage while Kiki was banished from her clan. The two of us are traveling together. You should join us." Shadow says cheerfully. Haruka thinks about it for a few minutes.

"Why not? It'll get me away from here. So, yea I'll come with you two." Haruka says. Shadow and Kiki smile and help Haruka to stand. Together, the threeof them pack up Haruka's things and move out. Heading further West. To find an adventure and love.

K: So whatcha think?

B: I love how I came in!

A: I got to hurt a human! Yay!

K&B&A: PLZ REVIEW WE'D LOVE TO HEAR FROM YOU!


End file.
